smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Smurfy Valentine's Day
A Smurfy Valentine's Day is the forty-second episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. It is a holiday special with some returning characters. Synopsis The episode begins in the Smurf Forest and Cupid appears flying around, shooting love arrows at every animal or human couple. He says, "I can't wait to visit the Smurf Village because today is Valentine's Day!" and heads towards that direction. Meanwhile at Pussywillow Hollow, Lilac (now wearing a red flower in her hair and dressed in new clothes) tells her fellow Pussywillow Pixies that she's going to the Smurf Village to celebrate Valentine's Day and flies away while daydreaming about Joey. In the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs are preparing the decorations; Joey helps too, so Smurfette says, "Don't you find Valentine's Day to be just the smurfiest, Joey?" He agrees with this and, knowing that she has many admirers, is relieved that his admirers aren't in the village. Meanwhile at the River Smurf, Handy has brought two Smurferators for Marina and Aqua to celebrate Valentine's Day. Someone says, "Hello," so they look and it happens to be Lilac who came by flying and landed nearby. She is excited and says that she loves Valentine's Day; then came Violet the Wood Elf - Laconia's cousin. She overheard them and wants to celebrate as well, and then arrive Flakey the Snow Fairy with the same motive. Handy introduces Violet and Flakey to the pixie and the Mermaids and decides to invite them back to the village. All the girls, except Marina, are secretly thinking of Joey. Meanwhile at Chlorhydris's castle, the heartless witch is telling her pet toucan how much she hates Valentine's Day - almost as much as Christmas. She cries out, "I'll ruin this miserable holiday with a new spell!" and orders her Piximps to go find some ingredients for her "Heartbreak Spell." The Piximps complain about this since they enjoy Valentine's Day until Big Sis Piximp says, "Don't worry, I have a plan, my little Piximps," so they go off into the forest. Back in the Smurf Village, Handy comes back with the guests, and much to Joey's dismay, the rest of the guests are his admirers. They are happy to see him, but also find out they have the same feelings for him, which sparks up rivallries. While Papa laughs warmly, he says, "Well, I think I have to get some more ingredients for my new spell that I'm planning to use today." When the Smurfs ask what it is, Papa Smurf doesn't tell because it's supposed to be a surprise, to which Jokey asks, "Did someone said 'surprise'?" He opens the gift and it explodes on every Smurf; as usual, this makes the Smurfs glare at Jokey. Papa enters the Smurf Forest and manages to find these ingredients: a violet petal, some light green grass, and a bit of pixie dust, which he borrowed from the Pixie Kingdom. When he finishes and is returning to the village, he hears someone whispering, "Shh, over here!" "Who are you? Smurf yourself!" he calls out. Appearing from the bushes is Big Sis Piximp, who introduces herself to him. She tells him about Chlorhydris's Heartbreak Spell, which will make every creature feel heartbroken, and tells him to quickly go back to the village and prepare the antidote. As she walks away, he asks her, "Wait! How do you know about Chlorhydris's next scheme?" She just admits, "I spy on her," and disappears. Papa Smurf, knowing there is no time to waste, rushes off to the village. Back at Chlorhydris's Castle, the Piximps return with the ingredients and put them in the cauldron and say the magic words: "Those who were in love must no longer love each other. Those who love each other must hate one another. I demand the couples to break up!" A lightning bolt strikes the cauldron and the smoke from the spell starts to expand and spread throughout the forest. A couple of birds were singing together until they are effected, and the female bird scolds the male before flying away, which causes the male bird to become heartbroken. Chlorhydris cheers, "Yes, it works! Now everybody will be heartbroken!" A male Piximp complains: "Why does Master Chlorhydris always wants a world with people who are as cold her, chaw? She should give up trying and have a change of heart!" However, Chlorhydris hears this and grabs the Piximp, throwing him against the wall. He explodes, and then he cries, "I take back what I said, chaaaaw!" and passes out. In the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf arrives in time to tell the Smurfs about what is happening. Every Smurf starts chattering, so the leader manages to calm them down and tells them that he's going to his lab to find a way to break Chlorhydris' Heartbreak Spell before it's too late. Flakey says, "Oh, I don't want to break up with Joey! I like him so much!" to which Lilac, Violet, and Aqua reply, "Neither do we," before they all burst into tears. Joey appeases them and says that everything will be okay. Just then, Cupid appears and greets them; Joey asks, "Who are you?" Cupid introduces himself and Joey does the same before quickly telling him about Chlorhydris's latest plan. Cupid is shocked since he had worked so hard making everybody happy. Papa Smurf appears and says, "Cupid, thank smurfness you're here. You're the key to my spell that can revert Chlorhydris's spell." He tells them that he only needs the last ingredient, which is one of Cupid's love arrows. When he is given one, he attaches a rose petal and a heart shaped box to it, and to every other one of Cupid's arrows. Joey says, "You'd better do it quick because the fog is approaching the village!" Then the village leader recites the spell: "Love is goodness, love is stronger than hatred, love is kindness. I command that all living creatures will love each other and this shall not be debated!" A lightning bolt strikes the arrows and they enter the fog, hitting each waft, thus sending it away. Back at Chlorhydris's castle, the cold witch was cackling over she have done when, suddenly, the lightning that was covering the fog with the spell recedes back into the cauldron. It results in an explosion, totally destroying her lab. Angry that her plan has failed, she chases the Piximps while, just outside of her castle, Big Sis Piximp is happy that everything is back to normal. Night falls over the village, so the Smurfs proudly celebrate the holiday. While Joey is being annoyed by his admirers, who are trying to make him choose which foods they made he likes best, Papa Smurf reveals his spell. He activates it and the multicolored pixie dust explodes in the sky, creating a firework display. The loveliest of all is a heart-shaped explosion, which captivates all the characters. They stare at the beautiful lightshow, thus ending the episode happily. Trivia *This is the first time Big Sis Piximp meets Papa Smurf and tells about Chlorhydris's plans. Continuation *'Episode 41' -- "Denisa Returns" *'Episode 43' -- "Acorn, the Tallest Pixie" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles